As traffic develops more prosperously, management requirement for vehicles as carriers of transportation are getting stricter. Up till now, however, there is yet no good method to address frequent exchange of vehicles. In particular, for those vehicles with trailers, a tractor may take a different trailer from time to time, and there is even a situation where the tractor takes a plurality of trailers simultaneously, which will make monitoring of the vehicles extraordinarily difficult. Generally, a display terminal is always in a driver's cab so to make it easier for the driver to watch; however, the vehicle information needs to be displayed usually varies, thus how to accurately display the information of the hitched trailer on the display terminal is a problem difficult to solve in monitoring the vehicles.
In the present scenario, a common approach is that a data collection device disposed on the trailer collects information about the trailer, and a data collection device disposed on the tractor collects information about the tractor, and these two devices are connected via wires and data transmission is carried out through these wires and to the display of the tractor for displaying. When the trailer is replaced, the connection harness is also changed.
Though the problem caused by replacement of the trailers can be solved in this manner, an obvious limitation of this manner is that a large amount of harness should be disposed on the vehicles and the installation is quite inconvenient. Plug-socket connection for the harness is required when replacing the trailers. This approach is not only high in installation cost, but also low in maintenance efficiency.
On the other hand, wireless networking monitoring for the vehicles has also been proposed. But the proposed wireless approach only solved the problem of harness installation of the wired solution, while at the same time, brought along a problem regarding how to verify the identity of the trailer accurately. Generally, when the wireless approach is adopted, an identity code matching operation requiring more specialized skills has to be carried out after replacing the trailer(s) in order to realize networking for the vehicles.